Mort de Frère
by Luna Rider
Summary: Alec comes over to Magnus's on the anniversary of Max's death. One-shot!


Hello all! No, I haven't crawled off and died and I WILL be updating my other story and soon but things have been CRAZY like no other.

So anyhoo! I really had the random urge to write something a little more tearful with Magnus and Alec and well, who doesn't love Max? He's so freaking cute! I miss him...

Oh. And sorry 'bout all the grammatical errors, I wanted to get this up as soon as possible for y'all!

**DISCLAIMER**: The characters, no matter how mentally broken, do not belong to me, nor does any other wonderful part of the Mortal Instruments series!

* * *

The rain fell in depressing, drizzling, drops down the windows. Or at least that's what Magnus Bane was thinking. Sure, somewhere, someone was probably enjoying the rain but right now, Magnus just thought of it as a pain in the ass. He was sitting in his flat, staring out the windows and manically petting his cat, much to Chairman Meow's annoyance. Alec had called saying he wouldn't be coming over as soon as he had planned because of some random outbursts of demonic activity and the phone was already disconnected for the night, High Warlocking hours were done with. With a sigh Magnus pushed himself up off the couch, dropping Chairman Meow to the floor, and making his way over to kitchen before he heard a distinct jingle of keys in the lock. A quick squeal passed through his lips as the realization of who was coming in clicked in his brain and Magnus, with a snap of his fingers, 'borrowed' a can of whipped cream from the restaurant down the street. All thoughts of dirty nights and whipped cream fun flew out his mind though as Alec stepped into the apartment. He was drenched from head to toe and covered in blood and scratches. His body was convulsing in violent shivers and he carried his arm as though it were broken.

"Alec," a soft whisper escaped the lips of the warlock as he made his way over to him. Alec didn't look up, though; he just kept on staring straight ahead like Magnus's Bill Kaulitz poster held all the keys to life. A loud thud resonated throughout the room as Alec dropped what was in his hand. His coat, Magnus noted, upon closer inspection. It was bloodied and torn, completely useless now. And in it was Alec's seraph blade.

"Alec," Magnus repeated, horror evident in his voice, "what the hell happened to you?" Magnus was standing in front of him now and took the boy's shaking hands into his own. The sudden heat in his otherwise blue, bloodless hands startled the boy and he jumped, seeming to just realize where he was.

"Magnus…?" Alec croaked the single word out, and it wasn't until then that Magnus noticed that Alec had been crying.

"Alec, baby, what happened?" A single, lone tear made its way down the shadowhunter's cheek before a dam seemed to break inside of him. The tears welled up in his eyes and were racing down his face faster than the rain down the windows. A strangled sob was torn from his throat as Alec folded in on himself, sliding down the door to the ground, burying his face in his knees. Magnus could only stand, terrified, racking his brain as to what could have him so upset. Another violent sob broke free from Alec as his shoulders shook with the intensity of them.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Alec whispered, in between his gasps for breath. "I'm so sorry! I'm sorry!" He wailed as he let his head fall back against the door with a bang. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Max," he mumbled. Magnus's heart nearly broke as he heard those words uttered. Kneeling down in front of the boy, he placed his hands on either side of Alec's face and pulled it away from the door, forcing the boy to look him in the eyes.

"Oh, Alec," he murmured, a tear escaping his eye as he saw the raw desperation in Alec's own. Magnus collected the boy onto his lap and turned around so his back was against the door, cradling Alec against his chest. Alec threw his arms around the warlock's neck, the tears never slowing in their descent.

"Magnus, Magnus, Magnus," Alec wailed into the crook of Magnus's neck, "it's all my fault. If I had just been there… I swore to protect him, Magnus, I told him I would-" Alec broke off as the lump grew in his throat. "I told him I'd always keep him safe, Magnus," Alec chocked out through his tears, "but I wasn't, and now he's gone forever!"

"Shh, shh, baby, I'm sorry, baby. There was nothing you could have done," Magnus cooed, peppering Alec's hair with kisses, trying to stop the tears. Alec continued as though Magnus had never spoken.

"All my fault, all my fault. I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry!" Alec clung to Magnus, his tears soaking the warlock's shirt. "All my fault, all my fault, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," became the boy's mantra as he managed to rock back and forth in Magnus's lap, his hair gently tickling Magnus's nose with every forward motion. Magnus, at a loss of anything else to do, just gripped the boy, tightly, smoothing his hair and wiping his tears, rocking with him until the tears stopped, the rocking slowed, and the morning sun peeked over the horizon, signaling the start of a new day.

* * *

Thoughts? Did you hate it? Did you love it? Let me know with two button clicks! And possibly a few more, like Add To Author Alert and Add Story To Favorites, but only cause you know you want to!

Love you all!

Luna


End file.
